Orphaned Scars
by Venomous Queen
Summary: The story of Orphaner Dualscar from childhood to adulthood.


"BATEN DOWN THE HATCHES!"

"Ay ay, sir!"

The crew shouted as they did what they were told. Dualis Ampora stood at the front deck, watching the sailors scatter all over the ship. The captain of the ship, Captain Jakien Warloc stood at young Dualis' side, almost like a body guard. Dualis was orphaned at a young age, abandoned by his family from thinking he was unworthy of the violet blood throne. They sent him to Jakien in hopes he would learn the proper ways of a land dweller, in hopes he will forget he was ever destined to be a lurker of the seas. Dualis was dressed in skimpy pirate apparel, drenched in a violet colour. Not all the pirates on the ship had a similar violet blood as him, which made him a special lad. When the crew finished their duty, the swarmed back over to Jakien, awaiting their next command.

"What shall we do now, Captain?" One asked, raising his hand high up in the air.

"And now, to sea. We must swim are way to the island of redemption."

Dualis looked up at him, knowing this would be nearly his second time in the ocean.

"Come on, lad. The water won't bite."

Jakien told Dualis with a chuckle, as some of the crew members set up the plank.

"We all walk the plank today!" Jakien jeered, waving his fist in the air.

The crew members cheered back in response and began jumping off the plank.

"You wanna lead the pack, Dualis?" Jakien whispered to him, walking him over to the plank.

"It wwould be good experience." Dualis whispered in reply, and stepped up to the plank, standing at the edge.

He looked back at Jakien, then down at the water, whose waves were crashing up on the side of the ship.

"Take yer shirt off if ya need to. I know how sensitive yer gills are to things coverin' 'em." Jakien spoke up, as Dualis slowly unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it on to the deck.

He walked off the plank and plummeted into the water, the salt feeling great on his skin and gills. He let the warm water circulate through him, which made him feel a lot more relaxed. One of the crew members took Dualis by the hand and led him up to the front of the pack where he would lead the crew on the ship to the island of redemption. He nodded to the crew member and swam to the very front of the pack. He made a hand signal as if to say 'Follow Me!' and swam to the island. The speed in which he was swimming was incredibly fast. Faster than any normal sea dweller, which made him different from the others, including the Peixes clan. Roughly about fifteen minutes later, they made it to shore. Dualis let everyone out of the water first, and waited for Jakien to sail the ship to shore. The ship slowly approached land as Jakien threw the anchor over board. It fell onto the ground with a loud thud with dirt flying everywhere. Dualis hid his head under the water, then popped his head back out to make sure nothing was flying. Jakien slid down the anchor's chain and onto the ground to meet up with the crew.

"Come on, Dualis. Upsy daisy!" Jakien grunted, lifting Dualis out of the water.

He handed him back his shirt, and said, "I think you should put this on. There's a lot of low bloods here."

Dualis nodded and slipped his thin boney arms into the sleeves, buttoning it up as he went along. Jakien winked at him, and drew out his sword.

"And we're off!" He shouted, running to the front of the line.

Dualis followed after him for safe measure, and directed the others to follow as well. They jeered and shouted and raged into the town, obliterating the town and anything that stood in their way. A girl and her lusus ran out of their hive, staring in awe at the sea dwellers invading the town. The little girl couldn't help but stare at Dualis, he looked so different from the others! His sign was so unusual, it was almost incredible. Not very different, considering the fact that her sign was a letter 'M' with a little curve going upward with a little tail at the end, nothing can reach that level of weird. Warriors of the town began to trail down the side of the mountain, carrying lances and other weapons. Their leader was flying high up in the sky, leading his own fleet towards the sea dwellers. As six bulky ran down the mountain, they circled around Dualis, knowing that he was the one they were looking for. They grabbed onto his arms, dragging him on the ground, his knees scraping up against the concrete, staining it with a fresh shade of violet.

"L-Let me go!" He begged, thrashing about.

Two of the soldiers grabbed cloths from their pockets used for gagging, and shoved them in his gills, rubbing the inside of them with their dirt smoldered fingers, making them swell. He let out a screech in pain, and let the soldiers carry him up the mountain and to their secret lab. The little girl gasped when she heard him scream, seeing how much pain he was in. She ran up to the brown blooded soldiers and pleaded them to let him go.

"Please! He didn't do anything naughtyyyyy!" She cried, only to be shoved away by one of the soldiers.

"Get lost!" He shouted back.

She ran back to her spider lusus and cried, staring at the sea dweller.

"DUALIS! LET HIM GO!" Jakien shouted at the top of his lungs, lashing his sword at them, not leaving a mark on the soldier's rough skin.

"Nice try, 'Your Highness'." They sneered, and absconded back to the mountain.

Everyone, including Jakien's fleet and the towns people, stared. Everything had happened so fast, no one really knew why they even kidnapped the young sea dweller in the first place. A young girl who was a mahogany blood walked up to where his blood was stained on the concrete, and examined its color.

"This! This shade of violet… I've never even seen it before!" She said aghastly, catching the girl who has the spider lusus' attention.

She ran over beside the girl and admired the color blood he had shed.

"Is that why they took him?" She wondered, watching as the other young girl walked over to her ram lusus.

"THIS IS SHAMEFUL! GIVE HIM BACK!" Jakien was in tears now.

He was assigned by Dualis' lusi (Troll Lusi) to keep him safe, and he has broken that promise by letting him be taken by the brown bloods, nearly the lowest of the low on the hemospectrum besides mahogany and mustard. He fell on his knees, shouting,

"NOOOOOO!"

Looking up at the sky. The members of the crew exchanged worried looks with each other, and stood in their spots, as if having a moment of silence. Another young girl walked out of her hive, holding a needle and thread.

"What happened?" She asked, looking at the strange signed girl.

"There was a seatroll, and the brown bloods took him away! He didn't do anything bad, either!"

The one girl dropped her needle, and ran up the hill, with some of the older trolls shouting at her to stop. The two other girls left behind looked at each other and followed after her.


End file.
